The Romance of Kyon and Yuki Nagato
by otaku9
Summary: My name is Kyon. It has been four years since the SOS Brigade was found and when I found out that aliens, time-travelers, and espers existed and now everything will change. What? Yuki Nagato loves me? What? She wants to become human? Join us and the rest of the SOS Brigade as Yuki and I fight for love and freedom in this crazy world of ours. Cliche, right? Rated T because it's us.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Just this idea maybe.

The Romance of Yuki Nagato and Kyon

Uh. Another day just like every other. Unfortunately, my life isn't normal. My name is Kyon. Or, at least, that's what people call me. Three years had passed since that freshman year that I met the one person who had turned my life upside down. Haruhi Suzumiya. That was the year I was dragged by her to join the incessant SOS Brigade, a club dedicated to finding the supernatural.

Unbeknownst to Haruhi, the very supernatural that she desires is right in front of her nose. The other members of the club, Miss Mikuru Asahina, Itsuki Koizumi, and Yuki are a time-traveler, esper, and an "alien" in that order. They have been ordered by their higher ups (The Agency, Data Intergration Thought Entity, etc.) to stop Haruhi from using her powers that can basically alter reality and things like that. And I am a victim in this whole chaos that has become my life.

Anyway, here I am walking, just the same as it has been for the past three years, to the clubroom. It is now our senior year, Miss Asahina has unfortunately graduated, but that hasn't stopped Haruhi from dragging her all the way from her college dorm (I'm not sure if their town has a college, but I'm pretending there is) to the clubroom. How does she even do that? But, Haruhi has been known to get what she wants, even without her powers.

When I stepped into the clubroom, Yuki was sitting in her usual chair, reading a book.

"Nagato," I smiled a bit at the girl in the chair. She looked up and just made a small wave at me, then went back into her book. Because she is an alien created by her higher-ups, her appearance has changed very little from three years ago.

"Afternoon," Koizumi entered the room, his usual grin plastered on his face. I made no response to the smug teen. Then, as if by some un-communicated routine, we sat down to play a game (backgammon?).

After a few turns during the game, and a page flip every couple of minutes or so by Yuki, the door slammed right open and right there stood the bane of my existence, Haruhi Suzumiya. While she still carried that confident grin that looks like she knows something you don't and that fire in her eyes still remained, she had grown a bit taller, nearly my height. Her hair, which she had cut short in the middle of the year, had grown a bit longer, but not so much.

Next to her stood Miss Asahina. She had grown much taller over the years, her face still holding that child-like quality, her breasts had grown bigger…

No! Bad thoughts, Kyon! Miss Asahina and I had dated at one point when I was in my third-year and her in her fourth-year, but, although it was one of my biggest fantasies to be together with Miss Asahina, it felt…different than I expected. I felt nothing when she kissed me, and, admittedly, I didn't want to. To me, she felt like just another pretty face.

"Sorry I'm late! There was this big pushy older girl who wouldn't let me take Mikuru to the club!" Haruhi said all with a smile on her face. Someone who had the nerve to stand up to Haruhi? "It took me a while, but I finally managed to get past that girl, with a little persuasion." I didn't honestly want to know what Haruhi meant by "persuasion" and thankfully Haruhi never said anything.

"Hello, Kyon," Miss Asahina smiled that cute smile at me. Then, she looked over at Koizumi. "H-Hello, Koizumi-san." Her face blushed like that of a tomato and I could have sworn Koizumi's did too.

"L-Lovely to see you, Miss Asahina." Koizumi told her.

"Alright! Enough chit-chat! Let's get down to planning for 4th Annual SOS Brigade Halloween Party!" As Haruhi went on with her crazy, inane ideas for the party, Koizumi nodding and agreeing, Miss Asahina just standing and shaking in her maid costume that barely manages to fit her, I just stared at Yuki, who continued to read her book, her distant eyes flying as she read the pages of the book.

It's odd, but ever since that December 4 years ago when I was stuck in an alternate universe that was created by Yuki due to the emotions she was forming at that time, I've had these feelings for her. It's hard to describe, but, when I look at her, I don't see that shy girl that everyone is supposed to think of her, nor do I see the monotonous alien that Miss Asahina and Koizumi see her as. Rather, I see a beautiful young girl who is more than just a creation, that has her own thoughts and emotions and can actually be someone.

"Kyon!" Haruhi's excessively loud voice rang in my ear. I looked up to see her face up close to mine.

"Were you listening to a word I said?" She demanded. I looked over to see Koizumi smiling that annoying grin he always has, Miss Asahina was standing over Haruhi in the tight maid costume, Yuki had looked up from her book to see what the commotion was.

Haruhi groaned. "Koizumi! Will you please explain to Kyon what I had just said?"

"Gladly, Miss Suzumiya," Koizumi agreed as usual.

Finally, what seemed to be hours later, the club had ended and we could go home. As I exited, Yuki was still sitting in her chair by the window, the setting sun reflecting on her.

"Hey, Nagato," she raised her head at the sound of my voice. "You wanna walk home with me?" I knew the answer before she said it.

"No. I'll be fine, don't worry." And with that, I reluctantly left her to the book she hadn't quite finished yet.

Yuki's POV

He was gone. I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. It was nice, especially from him, to be concerned about me, but, yet, I didn't want him to worry. I looked down at the book I wasn't quite reading. I had been on this section for a while. I had a thought. I normally never have thoughts.

_My Superiors, _I sent the thought to the Data Integrated Thought Entities.

_Yes? _The thought translated to words in my head.

_I have a request. _

_ A request? What would an humanoid interface want from us?_

_ I wish to become human._

Duh Duh Duh! End of chapter one! Please review and tell me what you think and hopefully give me some ideas for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Just this idea maybe.

The Romance of Yuki Nagato and Kyon

_Chapter 2_

The next day after school, I went into the clubroom, same as always. But, when I opened the door, Yuki wasn't reading a book by the window. Rather, she was standing right in front of the door.

"Naga-"I have to talk to you." Yuki interrupted me and just like that she pulled me right out of the room and into a supply closet. Really, that doesn't seem odd.

"What's this all about, Nagato?" I demanded from her.

"Will you hang out with me this Saturday?" Yuki just blurted out.

"What?" I couldn't believe it! Wait, why couldn't I believe it? Was it because she hadn't said anything that involved Haruhi Suzumiya or was it because…no! Not that!

"Everything's fine." She said in her monotonous voice. "I just have this strange…desire, was it called? To do something with you." It didn't sound like everything was fine, but I decided to let it slide.

"Sure, why not." I answered. And then the strangest thing happened; Yuki smiled. A real, true smile like on any normal teenage girl.

"Thank you." And she stepped out of the closet and back to the clubroom. This was odd. Why did Yuki want to hang out with me? She said nothing was wrong, but, could she have been lying? No, she has never lied at all.

Yuki's POV

_Want would you want to be human? Humans are cruel and evil creatures who care about nobody but themselves. You, however, are a powerful humanoid interface. What could you possibly gain from being human?_

And it hit me. This feeling I've felt for Kyon since the first I met him in what would be known as the SOS Brigade clubroom. At first I thought it was just an error in my programming, but I've realized it was one of these things humans have that they call emotions.

Hatred? No. Pity? No. Happiness? Sort of. But after thinking about it for four years, I've realized what this feeling for Kyon.

_Love._ Exactly three minutes later, the Data Integrated Thought Entities answered.

_Yuki Nagato, you will have exactly a week to prove to us that the boy you love truly loves you back. If he does, you will become human. If not, you will forced to be erased._

_ Understood._

That Saturday, I stood in front of Kyon's house wearing a dress that I had borrowed from Miss Asahina. After I rang the doorbell, I spent the time looking at Kyon's house. I've never been to his house and it is rather nice. As I looked at the details on the roof, from the corner of my eye I saw the door open.

"N-Nagato!?" Kyon gasped, looking down at my dress. His face turned red. "T-That's a really nice dress."

"Thank you." I said and looked at Kyon's clothes. He wore a long shirt with blue jeans and sneakers.

"So," Kyon scratched his head, looking around at anything except me. "What do you want to do?"

_Go to the library,_ I wanted to say, but that isn't how dates work. Miss Asahina and Haruhi Suzumiya told me that most dates involve going to see a movie (though Haruhi Suzumiya commented that that was boring) and dinner.

"Let's go see a movie." He seemed surprised by my answer. "There's this really good romantic film at the theater. After that, there is this really nice restaurant. We could go there." I felt my face redden at my answer.

"Uh, sure, okay." Kyon answered.

Kyon's POV

This was weird; First, Yuki wore a frilly pink dress. Then she was talking about seeing a romantic movie then going out to dinner. Then she blushed, kind of like how her alternative self in that other world did.

The romantic movie was lame, like all those other chick-filk films are. I actually fell asleep on and off and I'm pretty sure that Yuki wasn't really paying attention as well. At dinner, Yuki ordered a plate of spaghetti and tried to make me eat it a bit and trying to eat the same noodle with me and giving me the last meatball (1).

After dinner, I just couldn't take it. I had to know. "Why are you acting so strange, Nagato?"

"Don't call me that." She answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Nagato. Call me by my first name. You call Haruhi Suzumiya by her first name." Her tone sounded a bit angry at the mention of Haruhi.

"Alright, Yuki, why are you acting so strange?" It felt weird to call her by her name.

"Hey, little girl!" A voice called out. I turned to see three huge men the size of refrigerators walking towards us. Yuki just looked confused.

"You! Little girl!" The man to who the voice spoke pointed at Yuki.

"You are so cute!" The man to the right of the first man said.

"Adorable!" The last man said.

"Thank you." Yuki said. Was she blind? Didn't she know that those guys were going to…?

"Why don't you come with us?" The first man said.

"Yeah," The second man agreed, "We'll show you a better time than this kid over here." Who are you calling a kid!?

"That's okay." Yuki said. "I'm fine." And began to walk over to me.

"Hey!" The first man yelled, grabbing her arm.

"You're not going anywhere!" The second man yelled.

"Please. Let me go." Yuki replied calmly, a look of fear in her eyes. That's it. I couldn't take it. I know Yuki could take care of herself, but I suddenly felt this strong urge to protect her.

"Hey!" I managed to shove the first man over a bit. "Leave her alone!"

"Oh yeah!" The first man looked calmly at me, his fists ready to punch. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"This!" And I managed to punch him in the arm, although it actually hurt me more than the guy. The men crowded around me.

"Yuki! Run!" I yelled to her. She just stood there.

"Don't be dumb! Get out of here and run!" And a flurry of punches hit me. It continued on and on until all I could feel was pain. My vision began to blur and I could hardly breathe or think (I know I'm telling the story but this was later).

"Stop." And the next thing I knew, the punches stopped. The men froze, looking at Yuki. Her mouth was moving at rapid-speed as if reciting an incantation. The next thing I knew, the men fell to the ground.

"Are they…"

"They are alive. Just unconscious." Yuki replied.

"Uh thanks Yuki. But really, it wasn't necessary."

"Do not worry." She said. "It was fine."

Yuki's POV

"Are you alright N-Yuki?" Kyon asked me, concerned.

"Yeah." I said, trying to sound happy. But, I truly wasn't, I think. Kyon didn't show any romantic feelings for me and then those idiotic humans had to come in and spoil the night.

"Are you sure? You aren't hurt, are you?" He checked my body, searching for any bruises.

"Yeah." I repeated. Kyon looked over at the unconscious men, then back at me. I felt my face redden again.

"Come on," Kyon sighed, "Let's get you home."

As we walked back to my apartment I felt this gnawing feeling in my chest. What was it called again? Guilt, right? Yeah, that was it. I felt guilty because I caused Kyon to be heard.

Kyon seemed to sense something was wrong with me. "Something wrong, Yuki?"

I just shook my head in answer. He seemed to have read my mind. He spun me around so I looked him right in the eye.

"Yuki, listen, I'm not mad at you at all. I'm mad at those men. They would have taken advantage of you and that's not right. You may not be human, but you don't deserve to be treated like you're nothing. You are something. You are special; unique. And that's what I like about you." I gasped at this; is this what Kyon really thought of me. The next thing I knew, he had his arms around me and I was pulled into his strong chest, like he could protect me from anything and I think I wanted that.

At this point, I didn't care if the Data Integrated Thought Entities thought, that I had only a week to prove that love was true or I'd be erased. All I wanted was Kyon.

_End. I hope you like it and I know the ending may not be so good. But, please still review and I would like help for future chapters!_


End file.
